No Entiendo Muchas Cosas
by Ale-chan
Summary: Yamamoto's POV. A veces él es algo distraído pero eso no quiere decir que haya cosas de las que no se de cuenta. Ligero 8059.


**No Entiendo Muchas Cosas**

Yo no entiendo muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, no entiendo los problemas de álgebra. Sé que si estudiara podría resolver al menos un par de ejercicios… pero casi nunca lo hago.

Porque tampoco entiendo por qué tengo que estudiar cuando podría estar entrenando.

No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer la tarea cuando puedo ir a clases de recuperación. Además, ¡Tsuna siempre me acompaña! Así es más divertido.

Pero, últimamente, hay muchas nuevas cosas que no entiendo.

No sé porqué a veces Tsuna se emociona tanto que rasga su uniforme y queda solo en ropa interior. Sé que lo hace cuando quiere ayudar alguien (o al menos, es así la mayoría de las veces) y supongo que es un chico que se emociona con facilidad. Sin embargo, no sé cómo es que no se avergüenza de correr por todos lados en bóxers. ¡Envidio su entusiasmo!

No comprendo por qué a veces aparece un muchacho con camisa de estampado de vaca. Tampoco sé a dónde se va el pequeño Lambo cada que éste entra en escena. No me puedo ni imaginar en qué tipo de lugares compra sus sofisticados juguetes. ¡Las cosas no eran así cuando era niño! Algunas de sus granadas de plástico son algo peligrosas…

Una vez me pregunté, ¿cómo es que Bianchi solo puede preparar comida que nos hace sentir mal a todos? No encontré una respuesta. Odio admitirlo, pero la chica necesita unas buenas clases de cocina.

Ignoro el por qué mi bate de baseball es a veces una katana. Supongo que el pequeño Reborn compra sus juguetes en el mismo lugar que Lambo. Está bien. La espada es divertida. No tanto como el bate, por supuesto.

¡No me puedo imaginar dónde guarda Gokudera tantos fuegos artificiales!

Y, en primera instancia, no entiendo por qué él me parece tan gracioso. 'Es porque es tan fácil hacerlo enojar.' me digo. ¿Será esa la respuesta? No lo creo.

Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que sí alcanzo a discernir.

Por ejemplo, que el día en el que tenga qué hacer exámenes para la preparatoria, voy a tener que estudiar mucho. Pero estará bien. Sé que Gokudera nos ayudará a Tsuna y a mí a repasarlo todo.

Sé que Tsuna es un gran amigo y que haría todo por nosotros. Incluso jugar a la mafia. Yo creo que a él no le gusta mucho ese juego. Tal vez lo considera muy peligroso. ¡A veces se pone realmente peligroso!

Sé que no debo de tocar a Lambo en su cabello porque, en el mejor de los casos, un chicle masticado se pegará a mi mano.

Sé que hay que ser muy amable con el chico de la camisa de vaca porque es muy sensible y llorará a la primera provocación.

Sé que no debo de comer nada de lo que Bianchi prepare… no importa el hambre que tenga o lo mucho que ella insista.

Sé que no debo de llevar el bate que me regaló el bebé a los partidos importantes. Seguramente me descalificarían por cortar las pelotas a la mitad.

A decir verdad… tengo más de una idea de en dónde guarda Gokudera sus fuegos artificiales.

Sé que es muy listo y que no tiene qué tomar apuntes o entrar a clases para saberse todas las respuestas. (Aunque no sé cómo lo hace… le he preguntado pero nunca me responde. Ha de ser su secreto.).

Sé que se enferma cuando ve a su hermana. Me gustaría que la viera más a menudo. Es divertido cuando se desmaya y tengo qué llevarlo a mi casa y cuidarlo.

Sé que quiere mucho a Tsuna y que haría cualquier cosa por él. 'Hasta pasar tiempo contigo.' Me dice. Pero yo sé que no lo hace por Tsuna. Lo sé porque me espera en la puerta de su casa para que vayamos juntos a la escuela… aunque luego me diga '¿por qué siempre tengo que toparme contigo?'.

Sé que cuando gruñe y maldice lo hace porque no sabe hacer otra cosa. Al menos no con la mayoría de la gente.

Sé que lo hago enojar más de la cuenta porque siempre le respondo a sus insultos con una sonrisa.

Y sé que, a veces, eso lo pone nervioso.

Sé que no debo de acercarme demasiado a él porque empezará a gritarme.

Y sé que le molesta cuando logro hacer cosas que él no puede.

Sé que le encoleriza cuando tenemos la misma idea y yo la pronuncio primero.

Y sé que enfurece cada que soy condescendiente con él.

¡Es tan fácil hacerlo enojar!

Pero sé que hay algo más.

Todavía no sé qué pero ya lo descubriré. ¡Porque, últimamente, he estado de muy buena racha y todos los días aprendo algo nuevo!

Hoy, por ejemplo, aprendí que se ve muy lindo cuando usa lentes.

**Comentario de la Autora: **¡Ah! ¡Jitomatazos no, por favor! Etto... no... no tengo defensa ante este fic. Bueno... bueno sí. Es el primero que hago de KHR. Sé que no fue precisamente bueno pero no llevo mucho en el fandom (un poco más de un mes, tal vez) y me tomará algo de práctica abrazar mejor a los personajes. Sin embargo, ¿cómo evitar escribir de semejantes bishies? Amo a Gokudera. Amo a Yamamoto. XD Los amo juntos. Tal vez cometí un error en incursionar a este fandom con slash pero mi alma de fangirl no lo pudo evitar. Confío en que sacaré más ficis de esta serie así que a ver a dónde llegamos con esto ¿va? Ojalá no hayan odiado esto... =P


End file.
